Lamenting Eyes
by PhantasmFlash
Summary: Nu has been left all alone by the one person she loves First tragedy in years. Might need a bit more practice to get back into the swing please R&R


**Lamenting Eyes**

* * *

On top of a hill in the middle of the evening, a girl and a man stood looking down at a small patch that had been cleared of any foliage and had a small marker. A grave. Truly, one of the loneliest yet most fulfilled places in the sense that the person was gone but all of their memories are still there and being seen by their loved ones. The girl started to cry a little as she had not been able to get over what had happened. The man just frowned down at the girl and watched as she broke down. He bundled his blood red jacket when the wind picked up and looked as the tears on her face were being carried by the haunting sound of the breeze.

"Nu misses you. Why did you leave Nu? We were best friends and even more than that. We promised to always be together but you lied….you lied to Nu…You big meanie, YOU LIED." Nu got down on her knees flooded with regret for not being able to touch the person she had lost. Her tears were flowing freely now as her breathing became more labored. This was a normal occurrence now and the man looked down and wished he could say something to comfort her but he knew she wouldn't listen. He had tried many times before yet she doesn't listen to anything anymore. It breaks his heart to see her like this.

"You were everything to Nu. Nu wants so bad to join you but she knows that wouldn't fix anything. Nu has to be strong but it is so hard. Nu isn't strong like you were. You were taken from Nu and it was all Nu's fault. Nu is sorry….Nu is so so sorry….Nu didn't want any of this to happen. If Nu hadn't…" She broke down again remembering what the police had told Nu. The events that led to this that had shattered her heart and soul beyond comprehension. She cried into her hands and the man could do nothing but look away at the sight. He hated seeing her like this. He wished he could comfort her somehow.

"Nu wishes…..to go back to how things were before. She doesn't want to remember the bad thing that happened because of Nu. Nu shouldn't have asked you to go out that night just for a stupid candy." Nu whimpered. She thought back with a pained expression to what happened that night. How the night ended for her thinking that she had lost her life along with his. She drew a blank expression as she thought these thoughts and the man sighed as he had seen this too many times before.

* * *

" _Nu wants him to get home already. Nu wants her candy and cuddles!" Nu said flopping onto the bed where they normally slept. She was complaining but she was the happiest girl alive. She had everything she could want….except for her candy of course. She had asked him to go get her some and he said no about 324 times before finally agreeing. She smiled as he left and continued playing her video game. He had been gone awhile now when the corner store was just across the street. She was getting impatient when she finally heard a knock on the door. She bounded up thinking he forgot his key but was surprised when she opened the door to find an officer standing there. He looked down at her gently and smiled._

" _Excuse me , Miss, may I come in?" He said taking off his hat. She nodded and he stepped inside. He sighed and placed his hat on the table and motioned to the chair._

" _You may want to sit down. I have some news that isn't going to be easy." He said to her with a sad look in his eye. He had seen this all happen before but it never got any easier. Especially when the people involved were just unlucky like this girl and her friend who had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time._

" _Maam, I am not going to sugarcoat this. I am sorry, but your friend….he is gone." He braced himself for tears but was surprised when he heard the girl giggle. He looked at her and she was smiling._

" _Of course he is gone, he went to go get Nu some candy. You are silly, sir." Nu giggled as she waved her hand his way. He sighed. She was just an innocent little girl. Why did he always get the crap jobs? He was going to be spending some time at the bar after this._

" _Miss, you misunderstand. He is gone. As in he isn't coming back. Ever. He was a victim in a robbery at the store he was at. He was shot while he was paying for this along with the owner. He asked me to make sure you got this." He said softly while he pulled a candy bar from his coat pocket and placed it on the table. He still remembered the man's expression and how the only thing he cared about was making sure this girl got what she wanted. He choked back some tears as the tragedy replayed in his mind._

" _Gone? He will be back tomorrow right? He can't actually be gone. He was just here. He said he would be back. He promised Nu…." She said as the realization hit her as she stared at the lone candy bar on the table. She seemed to shut down at this and she no longer wanted the candy bar, she wanted him back. She wanted him to be there to tell her it was going to be ok. Tell her that she was the reason he woke up every morning._

" _I'm sorry, Miss. You can come see him tomorrow. He doesn't have any family that we are aware of so we are taking care of the burial. You can come see him tomorrow. I'll be taking my leave now. I am really sorry for your loss." He said as he picked up his hat and walked out of the house. He turned and looked at the girl one last time and shook his head. This always happened to the nicest of people. The girl hadn't moved since he told her and she understood what he was saying. He hoped she would be alright as he got in his car and left._

" _Nu is lonely….please come back to Nu…Nu killed you…She is selfish…Nu is sorry…." She cried as she fell asleep where she sat from the shock and tears that wouldn't stop._

* * *

Nu sat there and cried while the man was watching her. He placed a hand on her head but she ignored it. She always does that now. She doesn't pay attention to him anymore and won't open up to anyone. He sighed and looked down at the gravestone and knelt down next to her. She finally looked up and took something out of her pocket.

"Nu wants you to have this. It is the thing Nu asked you to get for me." She said quietly while she placed a candy bar against the marker and stood up. She sniffled quietly and turned around.

"Nu is going now. She misses you so much. It hurts to be reminded every day that you are gone. She just wishes she could see you one last time." She said slowly walking away from the gravestone. The man sat down. This is how it happened every day and he could do nothing about it. She can't see him anymore. He punched the ground and let out a yell as he faded away as she left. He was doomed to see her when she came but she could never see him again. They can't even touch eachother. He knew that he was in hell and he wanted nothing more than to be by her side. As he faded he looked at the gravestone which read.

 _Nu will miss you always…..Ragna_

* * *

 _-Hey guys, just tried my hand at writing another tragedy after a few years. Let me know what you think. R &R please._

 _-PhantasmFlash_


End file.
